Ianto Jones Gives Evolution Two Thumbs Up!
by MorpheusDreams
Summary: Ianto discovers someting wonderfully strange about his lover. My take on how a 51st Century guy can get pregnant. For the squeamish...I make use of the mighty c-word!


Ianto Jones Gives Evolution Two Thumbs Up

A/N: It should be mentioned that the term 'double-sexed' in reference to Jack is not wholly mine. I came across the term in a fic that is a crossover with Stargate Atlantis. I can't remember the title or the author, but Ronan used the term as a reference to Jack's bisexuality. I chose to use the term in a more literal manner. To whomever wrote the original fic...I tip my hat to you and hope you don't mind that I borrowed your words.

Jack lay supine on Ianto's bed simply enjoying the feel of his lover's clever hands ghosting all over his body as he soothed away the kinks brought about by their latest foray into the avant-garde. Exhausted and in a state of post coital bliss that was bordering on a fugue, Jack didn't really notice where Ianto's hands had wandered until it was too late.

"Jack," Ianto murmured softly as he caressed a small fold of skin he'd found hidden behind his lover's balls. "I've never noticed this before."

As Ianto's fingertips brushed the spot, Jack gasped and his eyes flew open in surprise. "Oh," Jack moaned as his body shuddered and he bucked up involuntarily into the younger man's hand. "Oh, fuck! Ianto, don't touch me there," he begged through a groan that was positively obscene.

Duly noting how Jack's verbal plea seemed to completely contradict the messages his body was broadcasting Ianto continued his explorations. Intrigued, he stroked the flap again and was more than stunned to find that it gave slightly with firm pressure. He probed with his index finger, eyes widening in shock as the tip of the digit disappeared into the soft fold. He sucked in an awed breath and swore. "Bloody hell, Jack! Is this what I think it is?

Jack's face was flushed, and Ianto wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or pleasure until his hips rolled forward towards his hand. "Jesus, Ianto." He tried to sit up and push the questing fingers away from his body, but Ianto was having none of it. He grabbed Jack's hands and held them fast. "This is so…oh, shit… so not how I wanted to tell you about this," Jack panted, squirming under Ianto's careful examination.

Ianto's smile turned vaguely predatory, and he twisted his hand slightly, and pushed his finger in farther, and Jack surged up gasping for breath as he grabbed Ianto's head and kissed him roughly. "Ianto, please," Jack begged, "please."

"Tell me what to do," Ianto whispered as he wiggled his finger, probing the small, wet space and making Jack howl."

"Touch me," Jack commanded. "Lube up your hand, and find another condom."

Ianto hastened to do as asked, rising to his knees and reaching around Jack to retrieve a condom from the bedside table. He fumbled around in the bed sheets until he found the tube of lubricant that had been hastily discarded earlier in the evening. "Okay, now what."

Jack laughed throatily and flopped back down on the bed. "Whatever you want," he said his voice rough with arousal. "It works just like you'd expect." He gasped loudly, bucking into Ianto's hand as the lubricant was dribbled carefully onto long fingers and Ianto added a second finger.

"You're always full of surprises, aren't you sir?" Ianto bent forward to kiss his lover fiercely. "This is amazing Jack, but you're awfully tight, are you sure…?" He made a wild gesture with the condom he still held in his hand.

Jack struggled to catch his breath, as he rode Ianto's fingers. "Ianto, you're the first person to touch me like this in a very, very long time. I'll stretch," he grunted. "Just take it slow, and don't touch my cock or this will all be over in an instant."

Ianto looked up at his lover. "You'll still come?"

Jack's grin was huge. "Oh yeah, I'll come alright."

Ianto bend his head to task and proceeded to very thoroughly explore this newly found part of his lover, cataloguing how his captain responded to each and every turn and thrust of his hand or waggle of his fingers and tongue.

Thirty minutes in, and Jack was screaming. Ianto had one hand in the centre of Jack's sweaty chest holding him down, while the other was sank four fingers deep into the recess of his cunt. Jack's eyes were closed, and he was babbling in several languages, one of which Ianto was sure was alien. Finally, he could take no more and he grabbed at the hand plastered to his chest. "Ianto," he begged, "Ianto, rhallah, fuck me. Now! I won't last much longer, please!"

Amid the litany of pleas Ianto groped blindly for the condom. He tore at the packet with his teeth; still working Jack's cunt he rolled the filmy latex onto his cock with one hand, and groped for the lube again. Jack grabbed at him in desperation. "Won't need it," he panted. "In me, right now!"

"Pushy!" Ianto teased as he pulled his fingers from Jack's heat and sank himself into the prepared space with a gasp. "Ohhh, yes!"

Jack hissed with pleasure. "It's been so, so long." He canted his hips, encouraging Ianto to thrust. They quickly established their usual rhythm, and Ianto forgot about cataloguing responses as he lost himself in pleasure, until Jack clamped down on his dick and squeezed. "Oh, Jesus!" Ianto swore. "Do that again," he demanded. Jack squeezed again, and Ianto hastened his thrusts - their rhythm faltering slightly as he lost himself in the intense pressure Jack created.

Jack's feet started to tingle, and his vision tunneled. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He made a grab for his own cock, but his hand was slapped away with a growl of "Mine." from Ianto. Jack settled for threading his fingers through Ianto's hair and urging him on. "Faster Ianto, I'm so close. So close."

Ianto's hips snapped faster, and his fist pulled at Jack's cock in time with his thrusts.

Jack closed his eyes and cried out as his entire body seized in a powerful orgasm. He came all over Ianto's chest in spurts, in time with the contractions that rocketed through his cunt; the rhythmic squeezing pulling an intense orgasm from Ianto moments later.

After a few moments to recover, Ianto quickly disposed of the condom, then collapsed on top of Jack's chest and they both fought to regain control of their extremities. Jack wrapped his arms around his younger lover, cradling the heaving chest against his own. He pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead, and waited for Ianto to say something. Minutes of silence passed before he realized that Ianto had fallen asleep. Laughing to himself, he carefully rolled Ianto onto his side, and slid from the bed.

Padding silently to the bathroom, he closed the door, and leaned against the frame for a moment, carefully putting his thoughts into order. He should have known this would happen sooner than later. Usually, he was in tune with his body enough to anticipate receptive phases and make sure that he topped for the duration of the cycle. But after having been buried for so long, and then frozen, he really shouldn't have been surprised that his phases had gone…well, out of phase. Had he been paying attention he'd have noticed the clues, and realized he was receptive, but they'd been so busy lately at the Hub he'd missed all the signs.

Jack sighed as he cleaned himself up; he supposed he'd just have to ride out the consequences. All Jack could do now was trust his lover to not over-react, but Ianto now knew one of his most precious secrets, something he'd kept heavily guarded since he'd left the Time Agency. He'd never even told The Doctor about this particular little aspect of himself…he probably knew, but Jack had never told him. He finished cleaning himself, and then he grabbed a new flannel, running it through the warm water and taking it back into the bedroom. He climbed back into the bed and set about gently tidying Ianto, careful to not to wake him.

Eventually, he slept too.

Ianto was surprised to find himself awake before Jack. Usually Jack slept for an hour or two, and then woke spending the rest of the night tucked into the large armchair by the window reading, or occasionally working on reports. Looking down at the sleeping figure, Ianto let himself have one smug thought about wearing out his lover before pushing it aside in favor of more pressing issues. He replayed the previous evenings encounter in his mind, and damned if his memories stayed the same.

Jack had a vagina.

Fuck all, Jack had a _vagina_!

He shook his head and carefully got out of bed, squashing the urge to throw the covers off his bedmate and search for the small opening again, just to reconfirm. Jesus, he needed a coffee.

Jack woke to the smell of coffee, and a rather patient looking Ianto sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting for the scent of caffeine to do its work.

"Morning," Jack mumbled, reaching out for the proffered cup.

They stared at one another for several moments until the silence stretched long enough for Jack to wonder if Ianto had finally reached the point where he couldn't handle his differences any longer. Just as the silence seemed to be too much they both spoke at the same time.

"Ianto, listen…"

"Were you ever…"

They both laughed nervously, and Ianto moved to sit next to his lover on the bed.

Jack nudged Ianto's knee with his own. "You first."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Jack ducked his head, uncharacteristically shy. "Once I'd figured out how, yes I'd planned on telling you." He shrugged. "It's not something that comes up in casual conversation much, is it?"

"No, I suppose not," Ianto conceded. "So…you're a man."

Jack frowned. "Really Ianto, we've been sexually involved for over two years, and now you want to question whether I'm male or not," he snapped. "You really have to ask?" Jack smirked as he grabbed his dick.

"Don't be so glib, Jack." Ianto rolled his eyes and shot him a dirty look. "You're a man with a vagina. As far as I know, in this day and age that's not normal."

"You're forgetting that I'm not from this day and age, Ianto."

"You're a hermaphrodite."

Jack scowled at the term. "That's a very archaic Earth word that in my time is quite derogatory." He shifted slightly on the bed and cradled his coffee. "I'm double-sexed. There is a difference. For one thing, all the resulting subtexts are more than accurate, and it doesn't carry the same stigma that the word hermaphrodite does." Jack made a face like he needed to spit after saying the word.

"Really."

"Yes, really," Jack snapped. "Right now you're thinking a hermaphrodite is a genetic anomaly, a freak. Am I right?"

Ianto looked guilty.

"Right," Jack pushed the hurt aside and sighed softly. He closed his eyes in frustration and threw his head back, trying to figure out how to make Ianto understand without saying too much, realizing with some degree of trepidation that if the conversation proved to be too much for Ianto to handle he might have to consider RetConning his lover.

"Think about human evolution," Jack said carefully.

"Okay," Ianto said, just as carefully.

"I was born 3000 years from now. So much happens to the human race in those 3000 years that I can't tell you about, but sometime in the far future, Earth becomes an open planet. We invite and encourage visitation and trade with the universe. Naturally, there will be a small amount of inter-species breeding. That breeding will result in a genetic quirk that creates a small population of people like me - naturally double-sexed men able to pass down the trait genetically."

"So still just a genetic fluke." Ianto muttered under his breath and then instantly felt the fool when he caught Jack's hurt expression.

"I am not a fluke, Ianto!" Jack breathed deeply in an attempt to stave off his annoyance with 21st Century logic. "I am the face of human evolution."

Ianto couldn't help but giggle. "That wasn't capitalized, was it?" Ianto's giggle made Jack smile, and as the tension broke they both dissolved into quiet laughter. "The Face of Human Evolution! Sounds like an advert or something."

Jack's laughter turned into a nervous chuckle. "Seriously though, Ianto what I am becomes normal way before I'm born. Not common, but normal. When the human race takes to the galaxies double-sexed men are actively recruited to participate as part of the colonial population."

"Why?"

"Because a colonial population needs to be able to breed with the deepest possible gene pool." He spared a glance at Ianto, who so far seemed to be following. "How better to achieve that, than to do a little genetic tinkering with the population of double-sexed males, and voila – a generation full of men capable of bearing children. "

"So you were genetically engineered?" Ianto asked, not sure liked the idea of Jack being 'made'.

"No," Jack shook his head. "My father bore me naturally, but a few of my ancestors were engineered. There was a blue-eyed, brown haired trend for a while in the 49th century. The gene for blue eyes became dominant by the end of the 50th century. By the time I was born being double-sexed was simply a matter of fact, a universally recognized third gender of the Human Race."

"You didn't want to fix it?"

"Why, what's to fix? It's the way I was meant to be."

Ianto opened his mouth, and then closed it again, shocked by the thought he'd almost voiced.

"Right," Jack nodded, frowning at his lover. "This is exactly why I haven't told anyone about this in well over a hundred years! This stupid backward century hasn't figured out yet that nature is trying to tell you all that she's ready for a change, so you spend several more centuries trying to hold back evolution based upon humanity's need to put things in neat little boxes. If I'd been born in this century my parents would have been made to choose a sex for me, and I shudder to think of how that would have screwed with my head."

"This is so strange."

"Too strange?" Jack worried.

Ianto shrugged and pulled the coffee cup from Jack's hands to set it on the bedside table. "You're still you," he said as he pushed Jack back against the pillows and leaned in for a kiss. "I may need to do some further research if that's alright with you."

Jack sighed into the kiss, marveling at the adaptability of his lover. "By all means, continue."

They spent much of the morning engaged in various aspects of research. In the end Ianto understood explicitly why Jack was so fond of his memories regarding the acrobatic twins.

They were well into their third coupling of the morning when Ianto froze mid thrust and swore. "Fuck all Jack! You can get pregnant!" He stared at Jack as older memories slotted into place. "That night, with Suzie and the glove," he stuttered out a mix of jumbled thoughts. "…the night you met Gwen…on the comms. You complained about tasting oestrogen in the rain. We all thought you were just taking the piss, but you said…you said that at least you wouldn't get pregnant." Ianto's eyes got round as Gwen's as the realization hit him. "You said you'd never do that again! You've been pregnant before! You've had a child!" His erection waned as he grasped the situation he and Jack were currently in and he let himself slip out of his lover. "I could get you pregnant! Jack, we can't have kids!"

Jack sighed at the abrupt halt to their lovemaking and sat up. "Ianto stop." He pressed a kiss to Ianto's shoulder. "You can't get me pregnant. There really is enough oestrogen in the rain to prevent a pregnancy, for me at least. Besides, The Time Agency made me get my tubes tied after I had my first child."

"Why?" Ianto was surprised by the sense of loss Jack's statement provoked.

Jack shrugged. "My use as an interrogator diminished greatly as my pregnancy progressed. It's very hard to be intimidating when you're seven months pregnant." He closed his eyes against the memories, when he spoke again his voice was flat and emotionless. "I had the child, and he was claimed by his father - who'd managed to have The Agency declare me an unfit parent based upon what I did for them. My lover left with the baby, and once I'd recovered from his birth they forced me to have a tubal ligation."

Jack shook off his memories and gently turned Ianto around to face him. "So no worries, okay," he whispered softly. "I have six receptive cycles a year that last for two weeks, and those are the only times when I'll open up enough for penetration. So just look at it as one more way to 'dabble'. There's no need to worry about something that's never gonna happen."

Ianto smiled at Jack's use of the word 'dabble'. He gently brushed the tips of his fingers over the smooth skin of Jack's broad chest. "How many more days do I have to dabble, sir?"

Jack loved the way 'sir' rolled off his lover's tongue. He growled low and playfully flipped Ianto onto his back and straddled the younger man. "I'd say another four days or so," he said as he bent down and kissed Ianto fiercely.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and regarded Jack with a playfully serious expression. "Well then, sir," he quipped. "I'd best not waste any more time." Then he pounced.

Hours later, sated and exhausted they lay in bed quietly until Jack broke the silence. "By the way, I like your interrogation technique."

"What?"

The grin on his face was wicked as he spoke. "Fuck first. Ask questions later. I heartily approve."


End file.
